Grey Knights Interceptor Squad
A Grey Knights Interceptor Squad is a formation of specialised warriors that is unique to the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. Interceptor Squads carry personal teleporters -- backpack-sized devices that allow the squad to teleport site-to-site, without the massive arrays of machinery employed by conventional Imperial teleporation devices, which normally can only be employed by starships due to their size and power requirements. Grey Knights equipped with personal teleporters can react to battlefield circumstances on the fly and cover huge straight-line distances by "shunting" themselves through Warpspace. Of all the warriors in service to the Imperium, only the Grey Knights could hope to utilise such unusually advanced technology. Role The Grey Knights are as varied as any of the Imperium’s Space Marine Chapters and include in their numbers specialised warriors to deal with the myriad of combat situations. Many of these, such as Techmarines and Librarians, are organised and trained in much the same way as they would be in other Chapters, following the ancient guidelines and traditions laid out in the Codex Astartes. Others are unique to the Grey Knights and only found within their ranks, such as the Grey Knights Strike Squad, which is specially trained and equipped for a task specific to the Grey Knights' eternal war against the daemonic. While most Astartes fight in wars, launch raids, and engage in other traditional military actions, the Grey Knight Chapter is specialised in responding to daemonic threats with only a moment’s notice, ready for battle, and ending the threat quickly before it can damn entire planets. When rapid response is required, Grey Knights warriors may be equipped with personal teleporters and assigned to an Interceptor Squad. Grey Knights serving as part of an Interceptor Squad are equipped with personal teleporters that allow them to translocate from one place to another without any need for a dedicated teleportarium. These backpack-sized devices that allow the squad to teleport site-to-site, without the massive arrays of machinery employed by conventional devices. Grey Knights equipped with personal teleporters can react to battlefield circumstances on the fly and cover huge straight-line distances by "shunting" themselves through Warpspace. Of all the warriors in service to the Imperium, only Grey Knights could hope to utilise such advanced technology--or have access to it. The wearer must possess great fortitude of mind and body to traverse Warpspace without the protection of a Gellar Field. Worse, he must do so without the added protections of Terminator Armour. Such wargear is too bulky for the limitations of the personal teleporter, which is why Interceptor Squads must, first and foremost, look to their own psychic abilities to act as defence against the untold and endless dangers of the Empyrean. This device was once used by Justicar Maligante to teleport from a planet’s surface to its moon in pursuit of the Daemon Prince Hazashe, an act of psychic and technical proficiency that few others could hope to duplicate. The potential of this technology is none-the-less staggering, as it offers the Grey Knights an unparalleled ability to make rapid surgical attacks at enemy positions. Wargear *'Aegis Power Armour' *'Personal Teleporter (Interceptor Squad only)' *'Wrist-Mounted Storm Bolter' *'Nemesis Force Sword' *'Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades' *'Psyk-Out Grenades' *''Liber Daemonica'' - The Liber Daemonica is an enduring symbol of the Grey Knight's devotion to his mission, and contains the cardinal tenets of lore culled from the dark knowledge caged within the Sanctum Sanctorum's walls. Every Grey Knight carries a copy of the Liber Daemonica in a Ceramite case on his breastplate. These gnarled tomes contain the Chapter's rites of battle and detail the traditional duties of every Grey Knights' rank. The books themselves are also potent psychic talismans in their own right, with pages illuminated in silver and bound to a spine carved from the thigh bone of a martyred saint. Psychic Powers *''Hammerhand'' - Focusing the raging power of their minds, Grey Knights can augment their already prodigious might. Even unarmed, such a warrior can crush flesh and bone -- given blade or warhammer there is little limit to what they can slay. *''Warp Quake'' - The gestalt psychic powers of the Grey Knights in an Interceptor Squad cause a tremor in the border between the Warp and realspace, throwing teleport beams off course, silencing marker beacons and destabilising landing thrusters. Sources *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 28 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pg. 122 es:Escuadras Interceptoras Category:G Category:Grey Knights Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Malleus Category:Inquisition